Naruto - In charge!
by NoelleShadows
Summary: It is 7 years after the 4th great shinobi war, everything has turned to peace and things are going as usual in Konoha village. Though, there are still genins to be taken care of - And who will need to take care of them? Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Let's see if they can handle it!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I'll try my best at this story, I hope to make it better than my other one. So let's just see if I can do that, shall we?**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_ "Mind talking"_

**"Kurama talking"**

**_"Kurama thinking"_**

* * *

_This story plays 7 years after the fourth great ninja war, everything was going fine, after the war peace was restored and people were happy. Though, things still had to continue in the village._

It's eleven a.m. in the morning, Naruto was laying against a tree with his eyes closed in the middle of a crossing. "Naruto!" You could hear from far. It was Sakura, she walked up to him while Naruto opened one eye. "We have to go to the meeting, are you coming?" She said as she stood in front of him. Naruto yawned when replying: "Fine, fine." Sakura holds out her hand, Naruto takes it and got up with her help. "Geesh, you're a Jounin now, Naruto. You should be able to remember that yourself!" Like that, Sakura bragged on and on until they arrived at the meeting.

"So, everyone is here?" Lady Tsunade sat on her seat. Shizune stood next to her and in front of her every Shinobi from Chuunin level or higher.

As reply to her question, she got a nod from several Shinobi. "Good." Lady Tsunade said. "As you know, I'm going to assign each of you a team of genin. I will now read up the list of teams and which Shinobi is assigned with that team." She continued, as a several teams' names were said, Naruto was waiting for his team. When suddenly: "Team 7, Ichijou Tekkaman, Ebi Ryoga and Aeka Masaki. I will put Naruto Uzumaki in charge of this team." Lady Tsunade said while looking at him. "Yes Gra- Yes Ma'am!" Naruto said with a nod. "Team 8, Ueda Noriko, Raia Haruha, and Ogawa Okan. I put Sakura Haruno in charge of this team." Tsunade said, "Yes my 'lady" Sakura replied. "And for team 9, Hachi Haibara, Camillia Asagi and Sakashita Kakei. I put Sasuke Uchiha in charge of this team." By hearing this it got a little quiet in the room, but she soon got "Yes Ma'am" as response. "Alright everyone. You can meet up your team tomorrow at the academy. You're dismissed!" You could hear a few "Hai, Hokage-sama's" before everyone left.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said when everyone was gone. "Are you sure to put Naruto in charge of this team? Because you know.." Shizune was stopped by Tsunade's reaction. "Yes, That's exactly why."

It's the next day, Naruto was on his way to the academy while whistling a little tune. He ran into Sakura while doing this. "Oh hey Sakura! On your way to the academy?" Naruto asked her. "Yeah, I don't want to be late like Kakashi-sensei used to be. You?" Sakura replied to Naruto, She examined him with her eyes. _'He seems confident' _she thought. "Yeah, I'm on my way too. I have to make a good first impression so I don't want to be late either." He then told her. "Though, it isn't bad to be late once in a while I suppose." He smirks. "Yeah, yeah." Sakura replied. "Once in a while, maybe. But not always Naruto!" She lectured him. "Well anyway, I have to get going now. See you later Sakura!" And with that, Naruto disappeared.

"Ebi! Come on, who's better, me or him?!" Ebi sighed, "Cut it off you two." She then said. "It's no use arguing over nothing." Ebi was an twelve year old girl, She had long, black hair and she was wearing a blue top, blue bottoms with a fishnet legging under it. She wears her forehead protector around her head and she has black Zori sandals. "I wonder how long it will take for Sensei to come though." While Ichijou and Aeka were still going at it, Naruto walked in. "Good morning!" He said with a cheerful laugh, which soon disappeared seeing the two fight. _'Well, how they dress certainly match their personality'_ Because Ichijou was wearing a black top with some swirls on it which almost made Naruto dizzy, grey short pants, yellow vest and blue Zori sandals. His forehead protector sewed onto his vest and his dark blue hair falling straight around his face. Aeka was dressed a little better, Red top, black vest and black pants, blue Zori sandals and his forehead protector around his waist like a belt, his brown hair in a ponytail to the back. "Good morning sensei!" Ebi replied. _'Well, at least she is a little better I suppose.' _ The other two stopped fighting as they saw their Sensei standing there, with annoyed faces they both stared in front of them. "Alright, come with me." Naruto then said. "And why would we do that?" Ichijou asked. "Because I'm the one in charge here." Naruto replied. "I'll see you at the roof." And then he disappeared.

Once on the roof, Naruto was there, waiting for them. "Good, you made it." He said. "Excuse me Sensei but why did we have to come here anyway?" Aeka asked. "That's a good question! But I'm not gonna reply to that, let's just start with introducing yourself alright? Say your name, hobby, what you like, dislike, and what your dreams are! Of course, you can add something to it if you want." Naruto explained. "I'll start with.." Naruto was looking at the Genin. "You!" And then he pointed at Ebi. "Oh, me?" She asked. "Yes, tell us who you are." Naruto grinned, let's see how this goes. "I am Ebi Ryoga, my hobbies are to dance and read, and um.. I dislike bugs and I like the colour blue. My dream.. I don't really have one yet." She told him. Naruto smirks, "Okay, now you." He said as he pointed to Aeka. "Right, I am Aeka Masaki. I don't have much hobbies, I dislike most things, and I like my family. My dream is to become stronger than the Legendary Sannin." He explained. Naruto bursts out in laughing and with that, tears of joy. "Surpassing the Legendary Sannin! Hah! Boy, good luck!" He shouted out.

Once he's finally calmed down a little, it was Ichijou's turn. "Alright, my hobbies are pulling pranks – mostly around my teachers, so be warned – I like warmth, I dislike cold. And.. I am searching for my dream." Ichijou finally said. "Alright, then I guess we're done." "What about you, sensei?" Ebi asked Naruto. "Oh, right, hehe, I almost forgot. I am Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies .. Don't have a lot time to do my hobby anymore, since I also used to be a prankster. This will sound a little cliché, but I like peace and I dislike hatred and revenge. My dream is.. To become Hokage!" Naruto got a little carried away in how he said that. But the little Genin didn't seem to pay much attention to that. "Eh, well, now that we're done with the introductions. Let's meet up tomorrow at the training field outside the village, make sure you are on time.. And you aren't allowed to eat your breakfast, just take it with you. Get it?" Everyone nods. "Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow at 9 a.m." and with that, Naruto poofed.

* * *

** Next chapter will be coming soon! – I hope, at least. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did… *Evil laughter***

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_ "Mind talking"_

**"Kurama talking"**

**_"Kurama thinking"_**

* * *

It's almost nine a.m. Naruto was sitting in a tree next to the training field his genin were supposed to show up. _'They're late.' _He thought, but speaking of the devil – there one of them came, running to him. "Sensei!" Ebi shouted. "Sorry I'm late!" "That's okay, it isn't nine a.m. yet, actually." He stopped for a second, "Now it is. So you're on time." He spoke to Ebi as the others came in that last second as well. "But sensei, what are we going to do exactly?" Aeka asked to Naruto, who immediately got a big smile on his face. "You just gotta snatch these bells from me," He said as he got them out of his pocket. "But there are only two bells.." Ichijou murmured. "Exactly!" Naruto's voice rose with excitement. "So, only two of you can pass. But there is of course, a chance that none of you pass." He explained. "And the one who doesn't pass.." Naruto pointed to one of the pillars standing behind him. "...Will have to be tied up there and you go without breakfast." He smirked by the thought of this, let's just see how they will react to that one. "Just one more rule.." The genin sighed, another rule? "You have to get the bells before noon." "Alright! That's easy!" Ichijou shouted as he ran up to Naruto, he immediately started attacking him by aiming at Naruto's side with his foot. Which – of course - Naruto dodged, grabbing him by his leg and holding him upside-down. "Did I say you could start yet?" There appeared a soft smile upon Naruto's face, _'This is so nostalgic.' _Naruto thought. "Well then," He said as he let Ichijou down. "We'll start…" The genin were taking in their positions. "…Now!" With that, Naruto disappeared.

"Wha- where did he go?!" Ichijou asked his comrades, but by his surprise, they were already gone. "Hey!" He shouted. "Don't leave me!"

Aeka and Ebi were hiding in the bushes. _'So they figured out that much' _Naruto was sitting on a tree branch, observing the little genin. _'This will be interesting.' _ "There he is!" Ebi whispered to Aeka, pointing in Naruto's direction. In which Ebi only got a nod back, with a small "Right."

A kunai came flying out of the bushes, Naruto catched it with ease, and then threw it back the direction it was coming from. Aeka and Ebi barely dodged it, "Now we have to change our hiding place, otherwise he'll know where we are hiding. great." And with that the two were off. _'At least those two are working together.' _

Then Naruto sensed something behind him, shuriken, he noticed after dodging them. But after they were gone, Ichijou immediately popped up before Naruto, making an attempt to attack. Ichijou struck his fist right at Naruto, but he grabbed his fist and with that he threw Ichijou down from the tree. "Hehe.. I think I went a little overboard with that one." But then, Ichijou turned into a log of wood. _'Substitution Jutsu,' _Naruto figured. Ichijou attacked again, this time from behind, Naruto turned around and intended to grab him again. But then a kunai came from behind him, which he was too late to dodge. Then, suddenly, a yellow chakra shaped as a claw catched it, and threw it back. The claw disappeared and Naruto was able to dodge the other attack coming from Ichijou. _"Thanks, Kurama." _Naruto said in his mind. **"No problem kit."**

Naruto turned around intending to attack Ichijou this time, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto-sensei sure is strong." Ebi said. "Yeah, and that yellow chakra worries me." Ichijou replied, looking at Naruto while hiding in the bushes. "Well.." Ebi smirked, "I have an idea."

Naruto looked at the sun. _'It's almost noon.. When will they be making their move?' _Then, Naruto heard from a distance: "Water style: Raging waves!" Water came out of Aeka's lungs, Naruto immediately dodged this, but what he didn't know, is that he was being lead right into their trap. While he was dodging Aeka's attack, Ichijou appeared from behind Naruto, he had put his chakra in his fist and you could clearly see he was in for a finishing attack. Naruto should've been able to dodge this by jumping off a tree, but then a few shuriken also came flying to Naruto. The claw-like formed chakra appeared from Naruto again stopping the shuriken, Naruto was a little startled by this so now he only paid attention to Ichijou, not remembering Ebi was still there too. When the claw disappeared Ebi popped up from behind it with a fist from pure chakra, hitting Naruto right in the face.

Once Naruto opened his eyes, he saw two of the genin having the bells, Ebi and Aeka that was. Ichijou looked a little disappointed by this, clearly he had given his to Ebi. **(A/N Don't get upset at me because Naruto lost, he was obviously not doing his best.) **Naruto got up, and congratulated the two. "As for you, Ichijou.."

Ichijou was bound against the pillar, while the other two were eating their breakfast. "Now don't move from your spot. I'll be right back." With that Naruto disappeared in smoke. "YEAH LIKE I COULD MOVE FROM THIS SPOT!" Ichijou shouted after him.

The other two were just enjoying their breakfast, which made Ichijou's stomach make weird noises. "Ichijou make your stomach shut up." Aeka said with an annoyed expression on his face, also hearable in his voice. "And how could I do that!" Ichijou replied.

Ebi put her lunchbox in front of Ichijou's face. "Wha- Ebi, we'll get caught!" Ichijou tried to reason with her. "Look around you, Naruto-sensei isn't here, now is he? Eat the food." Ebi almost commanded Ichijou. "Alright, but I can't eat like this, you'll have to feed me" Ichijou said with a wide grin on his face. Ebi sighed and put a rice ball inside his mouth.

Then, Naruto appeared out of nowhere. "I SAW THAT!" The genin (The ones who weren't tied to a pillar) fell on their backs by the sudden appearance of their sensei. _'Great, now he's gonna fail us all thanks to Ichijou.' _Aeka thought. "Well," Naruto smirks. "You all pass now!" He then said, by surprise of the little genin sitting in front of him. Of course Naruto noticed that, so he started explaining immediately. "Those who break the rules are considered scum in the Ninja world. But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. Those words are straight from the teachings of my sensei!" Naruto told them all. He let it sink into their brains for a moment when he suddenly heard them cheering. "WE PASSED!" They all said. **_"Heh." _**Kurama grinned. He had known that rule for far too long.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thanks for reading, I will be continuing this story so don't worry, c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Sakura would've been long gone.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_"Mind talking"_

**"Kurama talking"**

**_"Kurama thinking"_**

* * *

It was a few minutes after the training, the genin heard they passed and decided to celebrate it with their families. "Ebi!" Ichijou shouted, "Wait up!" he came running to her as Ebi was about to walk home. "Oh, Ichijou, what is it?" She asked him, "I was wondering.." Ichijou blushed a bit. "Would you- Would you mind to celebrate it together?" he asked nervously, and with his head down. "Sorry, but I don't have time. Besides, shouldn't you inform your family as well?" Ebi noticed Ichijou's head was still down, then; he smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Ebi!" he said, and ran away. But Ebi noticed something: That smile, it wasn't real.

Ichijou was sitting on the slide in a park in the middle of the village. It wasn't that big, only a few benches, a slide and some swings. But that was about it. _'Hmpf.. What should I do now? This is boring!' _Ichijou murmured to himself. Just then, Naruto passed by on his way home. He noticed Ichijou sitting there, and just stared at him for a while before he walked over to him. "Hey Ichijou! What's up?" He asked with a warm smile on his face. But Ichijou looked down for a moment before he said: "I don't know how to celebrate this." That's when it got quiet for a few minutes. "What?" Naruto looked confused, his blue eyes seemed to burn a hole into Ichijou – At least, that's how it felt for him. "I don't know how to celebrate this." He repeated, his voice lowered in tone a little. "I see.." Naruto got a little closer and pushed Ichijou off the slide. "Where's your family?" Ichijou, who landed with his butt on the ground, just kept staring to the grass in front of him. "I figured." Naruto mumbled. "How about we go out for some ramen to celebrate? How's that?" Ichijou's eyes lit up, and he just gave a nod to agree.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto said when he entered Ichiraku's. "Naruto!" The old man responded. "Long time no see!" Naruto nodded to agree. That's when the little genin came from behind him. "Sensei! You should've told me it was such a long walk!" he shouted to him. "Heh, sorry, sorry. I forgot." He made up as excuse, while grabbing a seat. "Two miso pork ramen, Naruto?" The old Ichiraku asked. "Yeah, as always." The man nodded, "Alright, coming right up!" He turned around and started working on the noodles. "You know, this reminds me of my days as a genin." Naruto started, "My teacher used to treat me for ramen!" he laughed, while the man put down the ramen. "Sensei," Ichijou suddenly said. "Why'd you went and treat me for ramen?" he asked, while starting to eat his ramen. Naruto looks up from the sudden question, where did that come from? "Well, I guess because.." he stopped for a second, "Because you seemed lonely." Ichijou pouted. "I wasn't lonely! I was just about to take a nap." He lied, continuing eating his ramen. "Yea wright. Thewn why diwd you seewm so sad?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of ramen. "B-because I like looking sad alright!" Ichijou shove his ramen forth, and jumped off the chair, taking off in the night. **"You did a great job there, Naruto." **Kurama teased, _"Oh shut up you!"_

It's the next day, it was raining outside and Ebi had to run through it to meet at the Hokage tower, they had been given their first mission by the Hokage.

Ebi was the first to enter, she had to wait outside the Hokage's room for the others, that's when Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow. "Hey, Ebi. You're early!" Naruto said while looking around, "I figured the others wouldn't be here yet." "Yeah, they're not really the type to come on time." Ebi explained, "Aeka should be here any minute though, since I saw him walking." And yes, there he came running to them. "Am I late?" he puffed, clearly he had been running, so then why had Ebi seen him walking? If that was true, then where did he go before coming here? Naruto didn't have any time to think about it though, since Ichijou appeared after Aeka as well. "Good, you're all here now." Naruto knocked on the door. "Come in!" They heard from inside. Naruto opened the door and came walking in with the three genin behind him. In front of them Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk figuring out some paperwork. "Oh, Naruto, good, you're here." She said while looking up from her work, grabbing one paper out of the staple. Naruto gave a short nod, "You have a mission for us, granny?" he asked. "For starters, you could stop calling me Granny now Naruto, you're a Jounin for kami's sake!" she explained before clearing her throat. "Anyhow, yes. I have a tiny mission for you. Since it's your first." She got the paper laying in front of her and started explaining the mission. "You are to escort a tiny family to their destination. It's still in the Fire country so it's not far away. You will meet them tomorrow at the gate at 7 a.m." Tsunade got cut off, "7 a.m?! That's way too early!" Ichijou shouted. But he got pounded on the head by Ebi. "Watch your mouth!" She said with a soft, but demanding voice. Tsunade cleared her throat – again. "Like I said, it will take you around half a day to get there, and half a day back if everything goes right. So, you should be back by the evening." Naruto gave a short nod, so did the genin. "Alright, you're dismissed!" Tsunade said. Naruto and his team left immediately.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted when they were outside the Hokage tower. "You have time off for the rest of the day. Spend it wisely, I'm off." Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow again. "I hate that, it's so annoying when he leaves all of a sudden." Aeka murmured. Ebi just gave a nod, "Yeah it is. I wonder what he's doing when he's gone." It got quiet for a moment,

I don't think that's something we'll ever know.

"Tadaima!" **(A/N I'm home)** Naruto shouted. "Welcome home, Naruto! How was your day?" A soft voice asked him, soon, pale – lavender eyes with blue hair surrounding them appeared from behind the doorpost. "Thanks, Hinata. It was great." Naruto replied, walking over to Hinata and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "We got a mission from Granny, but they can handle it." He explained once he freed his lips from Hinata's cheek. "Alright," Hinata gave a slight nod. "I made you dinner," she then said. "Thanks!" Naruto walked into the kitchen with the dining table, the food on it was still hot, and Naruto started to get hungrier the longer he looked. "Can I-..?" "Yes, dig right in." Hinata replied. Naruto gave a light "Yay!", grabbed a chair and started eating. "You're the bewst, Hinawta." He said while eating. Hinata just smiled and joined him at the dining table.

* * *

**Author notes: **Would you mind to review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did things would've been a lot different.. xD**

* * *

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_"Mind talking"_

**"Kurama talking"**

_'__**Kurama thinking'**_

* * *

"Ebi!" It was ten minutes to seven, Naruto, Ebi and Aeka were already at the gate from the village with the village they are supposed to escort. "Do you know where Ichijou is? He's late." Naruto asked Ebi. But she shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him this morning sensei." She replied. "I see, we'll have to wait a few more minutes then." Naruto walked back to the family, and told them that they had to wait a little longer.

"Aeka, do you know where Ichijou is?" Ebi had walked over to him, hoping he would know. "No," was the only thing he answered. Ebi gave a little nod for "Ok" and turned around, looking at the village's main road. There, in the distance, she could see a small someone running. "EBI!" She heard. The figure came closer and it appeared to be Ichijou. "Oh, Ichijou, there you are." Naruto came walking to Ebi's side. "You're late ya'know." He said, while looking at him. "Where's your backpack?" He asked once he saw he only had his kunai holder with him. "I'm sorry, I lost it. I searched everywhere!" Ichijou explained, while looking to the ground a little. Naruto sighs, "Alright." He takes his own backpack off and handed it over to Ichijou. "You can have mine," Ichijou looked surprised, "and how about you then sensei?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Now, let's get going shall we?" Naruto walked to the family with the genin behind him. "Are we finally leaving?" One of them asked, she had short, brown hair and green eyes. Her green top was a little too small for her and her brown shorts too big, her sandals were half broken. seemed this family couldn't afford much. Naruto gave a nod. "Yes, everyone's here. Are you ready to leave as well?" he asked the family. Who just responded with a nod – as well. "Alright, let's take off." With that, the family, the Jounin and the little genin walked out of the village. Not knowing that it would take a little longer than half a day.

The travellers were walking on a narrow path through the forest, one genin on the right side, one genin on the left and one on the front. With Naruto at the back. Suddenly Naruto stopped, with that the Genin as well. Making the family almost walk over Aeka, who was in front. "What's wrong sensei?" Ebi asked. "It's nothing, I thought I heard something but it seems to be gone now." "Alright." Aeka said, and continued walking. The family soon followed but they were nervously looking at each other. As if they knew something was going to happen.

A few moments later, it appeared Naruto was right. A few ninja - without forehead protector - appeared from without the trees. They surrounded the family and the ninja. Ebi got a little scared, what should they do now? "Get back," Naruto said to the genin. _'they probably hid their chakra, but I can feel they're strong. The genin can't take them.' _He thought to himself. "TAKE THIS" he heard in the distance; it was Ichijou, he started attacking one but without success. The ninja just tossed him aside. "Ichijou!" Ebi shouted. But soon another ninja appeared before her and made an attempt to attack her too. Naruto appeared before her and took the kick. "Sensei!" Ebi yelled. The smoke covered the whole path and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. But then the ninja in front of her got blown away, it was Naruto who did this. They only thing she could see was a blue ball full of concentrated chakra. "RASENGAN!" he shouted before launching the attack into the ninja. _'Rasengan? What the heck was that?' _she thought. "Oh I see, you're Naruto Uzumaki. Number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja." One of the enemies said. "So what if I am?" Naruto replied calmly. "I see you must be the leader?" he also asked. But he just gave a little smirk, "So what if I am?" he replied. "If you are, I'm gonna bust the hell out of you because you hurt one of my comrades." Naruto soon made a hand sign we all know, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a clone appeared next to him. Naruto hold out his hand and the other him started focusing chakra on it. The familiar ball of blue chakra appeared again and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I'm gonna finish this fast." He said. "Are you so sure about that?" one of the ninja said. Naruto turned around and soon saw they had an unconscious Ichijou in their hands. "Ichijou!" The ball of blue disappeared. "What do you want?" he then asked. "Just hand over the family and we'll leave you alone." The ninja explained. "No way. Not when I'm here." Naruto made the same hand sign, another clone appeared. But this one had crimson red eyes and a split as pupil, you could see his fangs and the marks on his cheeks were rougher as well. "Could you help me out here?" Naruto asked the weird-looking clone. **"Sure, a little action is fine by me." **The clone replied. His voice was cold and rough, though it seemed soft as well. The clone disappeared and soon had Ichijou in his hands, while the same ball of blue chakra appeared again and hit the leader of the ninjas in the back. The ninja crashed into a rock and the others soon backed away, since their leader was down. They took him and disappeared the same way they appeared. "Do you have any idea what they wanted, Kurama? Most time you're the one who figures that out faster than me." Naruto asked the clone. **"Well it's obvious they were after the family." **It replied. "Yeah I figured that much out.." Naruto murmured. The clone walked over to the only girl in the family. **"Are you hiding something from us, brat?" **he asked. The green-eyed girl shook her head as reply. You could see a little fear for him in his eyes. But she wasn't lying. **"Tsk," **the clone mumbled a little, before saying: **"Fine, but if you are. You're in trouble." **The clone disappeared in yellow smoke. Aeka – who had Ichijou on his back now – walked over to Naruto. "What was that?" he asked him with one eyebrow up. Naruto made a nervous laugh. "I'll explain that later." He said. "No, I wasn't talking about that." Aeka looked at Naruto, "We could've helped too you know." Naruto's eyes went big. "Sorry sorry sorry!" I think I got a little.. Uhm, too much in to it." He said as excuse, making a little sigh when Aeka believed him. "Aeka, I can carry Ichijou for a while. Let him down for a moment." Aeka gave a nod and let him fall from his back. Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "Next time a little more gentle please.." he said while he picked Ichijou up and let his arms rest on his shoulders. "Let's continue, those guys will probably appear again so be on your guard." The genin nodded, and they went on with their escort. Not knowing a ninja was still hiding in the trees, spying on them.

* * *

**Author notes: **Yes, I know this one isn't as good as the others. Somehow those fighting scenes are hard to make.. Don't blame me T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… *sobs***

* * *

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_"Mind talking"_

**"Kurama talking"**

**_"Kurama thinking"_**

* * *

****"Sensei!" Aeka yelled, running to him. "I think we're lost." He then said.

Naruto looked confused, he frowned a little and then looked on the map. "Lost?" he asked, "That's not possible, we've been following the map all along." Naruto had one last inspecting look on it, "Eh.." he murmured. "Yes, we're lost." Aeka's eyes went big, "Lost?! Sensei, how've you been reading the map?!" Naruto made a nervous grin. "It was.. Upside down.." he eventually pushed out of his mouth. God, he was embarrassed. He was a Jounin now and he still did things like this.. "Um, let's get back to the path." He pointed in the direction to the north. "We'll have to go that way. Inform the family please Aeka." He asked him, though, it seemed more like a demand.

Aeka walked to the head of the family. He was old, had grey hair and a beard, his shirt was as brown as his eyes and made him look like a homeless man, actually, so did his pants – since they were exactly the same. His sandals looked like they tied of the blood coming to his feet. "What is it young man?" he asked kindly to Aeka, "We…" Aeka hesitated for a moment, but soon got the words out of his mouth **(A/N Yay! A rime!) ** "…We have to change our direction, we are to go northwards." He explained to the old man. He looked a little confused at first, but seemed to understand it afterwards. He gave a slight nod and walked over to the other people of the family. Explaining where they had to go. When done, he walked back to Aeka to say it was okay and that they were ready to head out any minute. Aeka gave a short nod, and walked back to his sensei who was now putting Ichijou in the carriage, since he got tired of carrying him. "They agreed." Aeka said shortly after Naruto was done. "That's good," he replied. "We'll be heading out now." Naruto walked forwards and signalled everyone to start walking, in which everyone agreed and continued on the road, this time northwards.

* * *

Ichijou opened his eyes, _'what happened?' _he thought. But then he remembered: he was knocked out by one of those ninja. He quickly sat up, noticing that the carriage where he was laying in was full of stuff from the family. He felt something soft under him of which he soon noticed was wool from a sheep. He stared to the blue sky for a moment before hearing his name. "Ichijou!" Naruto came walking to the side of the carriage – the right side – "How are you feeling?" he asked once arrived there, he had to speed up his paste a little to keep up with the carriage though. "I'm fine," suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his neck. His hand grabbed that place and he grudged his teeth a little. "Is it possible I was struck on the neck?" he asked. Naruto seemed to be in thought, before saying: "Could be possible, you were covered in smoke so I wasn't able to see. Maybe Kurama saw though." He explained to him. Though he saw Ichijou looked confused when he said the word 'Kurama', "Eh, I'll explain that later.." Naruto smirked, they don't know yet. It seemed this generation never heard of it. **"Yes, he was struck on the neck if you were wondering." **Naruto suddenly heard. He gave a slight nod which – again – Ichijou looked confused about. _"Yep, figured as much." _ He replied. "Yes…" Naruto suddenly said. "You were struck on the neck." Ichijou frowned, but didn't seem to pay attention at the sudden change of thought of Naruto's. "Alright." Was the only thing he replied.

"Boss," a pale haired kunoichi said from without the dark. "They seemed to be heading northwards now." She explained to the guy in front of him. "Alright. Continue following them, we'll strike sooner or later." The dark guy replied. "Sure, but.." The girl hesitated for a minute. "They have Naruto Uzumaki with them." She then said, her red eyes seemed to glisten in the dark for a minute. "That doesn't matter, send as much ninja as we have." The guy ordered; "We will have that family."

As Naruto, the three genin and the family were back on the trail more than half a day was already over. The genin were tired and so was the family, even though Naruto could still go for a while he had to keep in check with the others to. So he decided to take a break. "Alright!" He shouted. "We'll have to take a break here, since many of us are tired." Naruto explained while walking to the front of the group. They didn't expect to let it take this long, so they couldn't set up a camp. They just had to keep walking, though, a few breaks wouldn't hurt. "Let the family rest and inform me when you want to start walking again." The head of the family gave a slight nod. And Naruto walked back to Ichijou who started exploring his backpack which he got from his sensei, he took out some food which didn't seem that tasty to him, but he decided to eat it since he was hungry. "Is it okay?" Naruto asked him with a smile on his face. "Yeah, though.." he took another bite. "…I don't know how you're able to eat this stuff all the time." Naruto looked a little confused, but then got remembered of how it was the first time he ate it. "Yeah," he chuckled. "You'll get used to it in a while trust me." Another – soft smile appeared on his face. "Alright," Ichijou said when he finished his food. "Aren't you supposed to check on the others as well Sensei?" he suddenly asked all out of the blue. "Oh! Yes! I almost forgot!" Naruto smirked a little. "Well, I'm off." He said as he disappeared in a ray of yellow.

Ebi was searching in her backpack for some drinks, though the only thing she found was water to her disappointment. She'd rather have something different but this was fine too at the moment, since this was a mission after all. "Hey Ebi." Naruto said who appeared all out of the blue (Well, rather say yellow) Ebi got startled and fell over, making her water fall over her too. Naruto started laughing when he saw this, "Maybe you should ask Ichijou or Aeka for water." He said. Ebi gave a slight nod, before speaking: "Yes, BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO APPEAR ALL OUT OF THE BLUE." Ebi yelled to him, this time making Naruto fall over. _'She is a little like Sakura..' _Naruto thought after he got up. "Uhm, yeah. Sorry about that." He gave a nervous smile. "But Ichijou told me to check on the others as well. So I just figured I'd start at yours, Though it would've been better not to check on you maybe…" he murmured. "I appreciate your concern Sensei, but I can manage things on my own."

That's when things got rough, as another group of ninja appeared. Though, these ninja were with much more, which made a problem for the low-on-man-power ninja.

* * *

**Author notes: **Gosh, this chapter was boring maybe.. Only talking and no action. Sorry T^T


End file.
